


What Really Happened?

by PhoenixOrSomerdal



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU!!!, And all the characters in FNaF, Angst, Fanfiction, Freddy is a single pringle, Gen, How Do I Tag, I DO NOT OWN FNaF!, It belongs to Scott Cawthon, Multi, This is not cannon, pls don't sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOrSomerdal/pseuds/PhoenixOrSomerdal
Summary: Lunar was Micheal's best friend. Lunar knew what William did to Mike, she knew why Micheal bullied Chris, and what happened after. She was the second to die after all... and she knew everything. Especially when she can see glitches like Glitchtrap.
Relationships: Bonnie/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chris Afton/Nightmare, Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/Cassidy, Michael Afton/Ennard, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s), Toy Bonnie/Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 10





	What Really Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on Archive of Our Own, I have been working on Wattpad since it seems easier to use so if you have suggestions or tips Feel free to send me them!
> 
> A FNaF Fanfiction. I DO NOT OWN THE FNaF SERIES, THIS IS JUST MY FANFICTION! THE FNaF FRANCHISE BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON! I ONLY OWN MY OCs AND THIS PLOT.

"Hello?" I whisper, going into the service room. "Hello." A more certain, and gruff voice replies, "Hm, I don't like you, Lunar. You're too close to Michael, you make him, _Happy._ I don't like that. Especially since he killed Chris." The gruff voice says, a yellow bunny coming out of the shadows, and locking the door behind me. "I can't let Mike get _too_ happy, now can I?" He asks. I look at him in anger and hatred. I knew who this was, this, was William Afton. Before Chris died during the bite of 87', no one batted an eye at the murderer. "You will have to be the first to die now... pity, Eli liked ya too, before you took the Mistake's side." William says, circling me like a wolf circles a rabbit, pulling out a kitchen knife. "William, I know you don't like me, but for the love of whatever is holy, don't do this to Mike." I say finally. _I'm Mike's best friend, and only friend after the bite. the only one who cared when Terrence died._ "Oh but Lunar, Why would I care about the mistake?" William says, before stabbing the knife in his hand into my heart. I bleed out, and my body goes limp. 

...

...

But I'm not dead.

~~~

I wake up, groaning, before I realize 2 things. 1, I'm not dead, but I'm not in my body anymore. 2, I'm not alone in my mind anymore. I try to stand up but the body I was in was heavier than my human one. **_That's not going to help your case ma'am._** I look around surprised. _Who's there?!_ **_Relax I won't hurt you, I actually can't, your body was killed but you posses me now._** _What's your name? **They call me Wolfy.** Wolfy huh? I'm Lunar. **Nice name. Here. Let me stand us up for you.** Thanks. **No problem. Now, we can't do much, all the Animatronics are powered down and we won't be going out for a while, I been put out of order along with Foxy.**_ _Why was Foxy put out of order? **Well, there was an accident a while ago with him, a kid got too close to him and Foxy bit him.** What, was the kid's name? **Terrence, I believe. I think you know him, actually.** I-I do. Used to be his brother's best friend, How long was I out? **Bout a year. Dunno why it took so long.** I see. so we can't exit the service room? **Not now. There's a guard and we don't want him to think something's up.** Alright well what, are we? **Well we are an Animatronic. Speaking of we should power off. We can play something in my mind if you would like.** Sure. _Wolfy powered the body off, and waited. We played things like Uno and Monopoly in our time but I couldn't shake the feeling that something, _something_ was going to happen. We waited for about 3 years. Then, it happened. The same man who killed me 4 years ago lured 5 kids into the service room. I recognized 2 of them. Gabriel and Fritz. Gabriel was the one who forced Mike to bully Chris. Fritz was just the kid that wanted to help Mike but was too scared to do anything to anger Gabriel. _**I assume you know one or two of those kids?**_ _Shush!_ William was saying something, then Gabriel moved in front of the others. "Shut it old man, just tell us where the cake is!" He said. "I don't think, you know the predicament your in right now, Gabriel~" William says, but I notice something, purple. A purple glow was almost, trying to pull William away from the kids. "Say, Gabriel, Do you know who that is over there?" William asks, pointing his knife at me, Wolfy? us? "That's Wolfy. Why?" Fritz replies. "Do you remember, the first of you to go missing?" William asks, cleaning the knife. "You mean Lunar? Yeah she was Michael's best friend." Gabriel replies. "Bubby it stinks in here!" The little girl with blonde hair said. "I know Susie, just, st-stay calm." The boy I didn't recognize said, hugging the girl. "Why did you bring us here if you didn't have cake?!" The girl with black hair asked. **"I'M THE ONE ASKING QUESTIONS MISSY!"** William yells, "Now, boys, You wanna know what happened to sweet Lunar? Go ask her yourself." he says, gesturing to me. Fritz's eyes widened, "You don't mean." "HAHA! Finally you get it, SHE'S DEAD!" William laughs. _**Mr.Afton sure is a psycho.** You're telling me!_ "And now you all will be dead too!" William says, before slaughtering all the kids, then he runs out of the building from an exit from the room. _Wolfy we have to help them! **We can't. Mr.Afton killed them.**_ We heard a music box playing, then a slender, tall animatronic comes into the room. _Okay how do I talk?! **I don't know, just, try doing it like you used to.** Good idea._ "E-e-excu-use me, C-c-an you help th-th-them?" I ask. _Oh my god it worked! **Good!**_ "Yes, also, Glad to see you're able to talk now Lunar!" The slender animatronic replied. "H-h-how do y-y-you kn-know me?" I ask. "Well, I was the one to put your soul into that suit. I was the first to die. It's me, Charlie!" the animatronic said, and my eyes widen. "Charlie?!" I try and get up but the same weight held me down. "Oh I should probably help you with that." Charlie says, then moves her spindly hands and suddenly the weight was lifted. I got up in the suit, "T-Th-Thanks." Charlie nods. "Now to put the souls in the others." Charlie said, and moves her hands. Soon we hear machines whirring....


End file.
